1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for originating a call in a full-touch screen portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for originating a call even in the event of a malfunction of a full-touch screen portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals are evolving into multimedia devices capable of providing various additional functions such as an electronic organizer function, a game function, and a schedule management function. Thus, user interfaces are necessary to more conveniently manage and use the various additional functions of a portable terminal. Accordingly, various methods are being proposed for users to more conveniently use the various additional functions, and a touchscreen-based method is being especially popular among them. When a user touches a touchscreen with a finger or a stylus pen, a portable terminal detects the touch point to execute a corresponding command or move a cursor position. A touchscreen operates according to various principles. Examples of the operational principles of the touchscreen include a pressure detection-based method of responding to a pressure applied to a screen surface, an electrostatic method of detecting a touch point by sensing a lost charge, and an infrared method of detecting a touch point by sensing the interruption of an infrared ray.
With development of communication technologies, communication networks have evolved by implementing 3rd Generation (3G) technologies and the expansion of 3G services have introduced a full browsing wireless Internet capability. The use of a touchscreen suitable for implementation of the full browsing wireless Internet capability has enabled the implementation of a user-friendly user interface. More particularly, as a full-touch screen mode where a touchscreen is applied to an entire screen have become popular, an entire side of a portable terminal has been used for a display screen and the display screen size has increased, which has enabled the convenient use of an Internet browsing service in the portable terminal. A portable terminal using a touchscreen may have a display screen size of 3.0 to 3.5 inches, which is 1 inch greater than that of a conventional portable terminal.
However, because the full-touch screen portable terminal does not have a number or character keypad, it cannot originate a call to a desired phone number if the touchscreen malfunctions.